Chaos Eva Pilot
by Materia-Blade
Summary: During the fight with Saffron, Saffron used an ancient technique of his people that he had not fully mastered. How will Ranma cope with being sent to a completely different world, 16 years ahead? RanmaEvangelion
1. Be For Yesterday

This fic is supposed to be serious so I can't put comedy in it anywhere.(God It's Killing me!) So I'm just going to start the story without saying anything past the disclaimer.  
  
I don't own Ranma or Evangelion, blah blah blah. (Some disclaimer, huh?)  
  
Chapter One: The Fourth Child  
  
Asuka Langley Soryuu was the Second Child and pilot of Eva Unit. 2. She was extreamly proud of this position. But at this moment she was much happier having survived her last battle. She had fought the eighth angel Sandalphon. She had killed it but it had broken the cord holding her up. As she floated toward the bottem she knew she was going to die. But, OF COURSE! Shinji had to play rescue with her!  
  
"Stupid idiot," she thought as she looked at him. Then, a smile slowly crept onto her face soon becoming a full grin. "Thanks, for saving me," she thought.  
  
Shinji was cooking and, for that Asuka was happy. Misato wasn't cooking and ANYTHING she cooked was horrible! She couldn't even make decent rice! Shinji's food was actually pretty good. Far better that her own, to her personal dismay.  
  
Suddenly both she and Shinji jolted upright. Having been piloting eva's for quite some time now, both could sence AT feilds slightly, provided they were powerful ones. The one the had just felt hit the record. But, as soon as it appeared, it dissapeared leaving, no trace of what it was.  
  
Neither was sure of what they had felt and decided it must have been a false alarm. Both of them went back to what they were doing.  
  
About fifteen minutes later a telephone rang. Misato ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said drunkenly.  
  
"Major Katsuragi!" the voice spoke loud enough for Asuka and Shinji to hear.  
  
"Yes?" Misato asked, instantly sober.  
  
"I need Shinji and Asuka Immediatly! We think we have found another angel!" the voice said.  
  
"Two in the same day!" Misato returned.  
  
"We aren't sure but we still need Shinji and Asuka on stand by. Aoba is calling Rei now. Hurry Misato," The voice said ending with a click.  
  
Misato hung up and turned to Asuka and Shinji, who were, at the moment, eating.  
  
"Come on you two! Makoto says there's another angel," Misato said.  
  
Asuka and Shinji rose and, slowly, headed towards the door.  
  
Ranma was fighting. Usually that meant something stupid like fighting over a bread feud from years ago or fighting a man who thought killing him was the key to winning so-in-so's love. But, no. This fight was different. He was fighting for Akane. His Akane! If some stupid pheonix god wanted to take her from him, well, he had another thing coming. Using the Gekkaja ha fought on trying desperately to get the water he needed to return Akane to her normal form.  
  
Meanwhile Saffron, also fought on, angry because of his incomplete transformation. Using the Kinjakan he kept fighting to try to kill Ranma. But as the fight progressed he became worried. He was not on the winning side. He kept fighting but was losing, missing, missjudging. And soon the Gekkaja fired off the last cold blast to destroy him. Ranma ran to the water to cure the doll form of Akane. When she returns, Saffron watched him cry for her from his position on the ground. "Heh heh, she's dead, Ranma," he thought.  
  
Then Akane woke up.  
  
"Damn! No, I won't let you off that easy Soutome Ranma!" Saffron cried.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" Ranma said surprised.  
  
Saffron slowly limped to his feet. In his weakened state he had no chance of overpowering or killing Ranma. But, he'd did have one more plan. He recalled anceint lore on the final ability of the most powerful of the phonix tribe. It was supposed to instantly kill with a powerful field of energy consorted around the opponent that didn't mix with the opponents field. It had been called the Anti-AT Technique. Unfortunantly for him he only barely remembered the technique.  
  
"I'll... I'll kill you Ranma! Anti-AT attack!" he shouted.  
  
He began creating the field slowly untill gold lines of odd shaped matter appear inside the room surrounding Ranma.  
  
"What's goin' on!" Ranma shouted!  
  
The lines slowly turned into a great whirlpool, flowing clockwise, around Ranma and he began to grow older. He grew untill his age reached at least 40.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane cried.  
  
But suddenly something went wrong. The whirlpool rose above Ranma and began swirling in the other direction. It became grey and Ranma began to de- age. Slowly he was sucked upward into the whirl pool.  
  
Akane grabbed onto Ranma's leg and pulled him with all her might. Unfortunantly she began to grow younger and was forced the jumpout of the, now counter clockwise, suction of the whirlpool. Soon Ranma completely dissappeared, looking a few years younger and shorter than normal. And, as suddenly as it came, the field dissapeared.  
  
"So, Ranma....Cough, I guess we'll call it, cough, a draw," Saffron said before slumping over dead. His form then glowed golden and turned, once again, into an egg.  
  
Akane brandished her largest mallet and proceeded to pound the egg 10s, mabye 100s of times before she finally fell to her knees crying.  
  
"Send Unit. 00 scope the area," Gendo commanded.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Makoto replied, "Launch Eva Unit 00!"  
  
The yellow evangelion shot from its resting place to the area above.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Rei asked.  
  
A screen appeared in front of her with the face of Misato. "Scope the area near old the lake. A huge AT field reading was calculated in that area," Misato said.  
  
"Alright," Rei replied.  
  
After looking around for about ten minutes Rei was wondering if her "sixth sence" about AT fields and the Magi had been wrong. "It couldn't be," she thought.  
  
Ranma slowly returned to conciousness, coughing. Looking around he realized the he was a her at the moment. She was on the side of a small lake near what looked like a few small buildings. She tried to stand but found it extreamly hard. Suddenly she heard a voice.  
  
Commander Ikari, I don't see anything.  
  
Ranma was about to turn around when suddenly she heard huge pounding footsteps.  
  
"Wait, there's a person down near the lake," Rei said.  
  
As the footsteps began to make their way towards her, Ranma slowly and nervously turned around to see a huge monster coming straight for her.  
  
"What is it!" Ranma said looking up, from her position on one knee, in awe.  
  
"What is that girl doing out there!" Misato yelled, "Get her in the pod with you! There may be an angel out there!"  
  
"Yes, Misato," Rei replied.  
  
As Rei and Unit 00 got closer to Ranma Rei realized that Ranma was injured.  
  
"She appears to be injured," Rei said.  
  
"Could it have been the Angel? No. An angel would have killed a human in an instant!" Misato reasoned.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her," Rei said.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked Ranma.  
  
"Don't pull that crap with me!" Ranma yelled back, "Your one of Saffron's little minions, aren't you?"  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't say little," Ranma thought.  
  
"Saffron?" Rei asked. "I have no idea who this Saffron is. There may be an angel here. Come here; I mean you no harm," Rei ordered in her standard monotone voice. She began to walk toward the Ranma.  
  
"NO WAY! YOUR LYING! NOW TELL ME WHERE AKANE IS! MOUKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma shouted, finally standing up firing off a huge blast of blue energy at the chest of the gigantic beast.  
  
The blast tore straight through the eva's armor leaving the veiw of wires and cables inside, not to mention blood but for some reason the AT field hadn't blocked a bit of the blast. Rei clutched her chest in pain.  
  
"She's an Angel!" Misato shouted.  
  
"Negative! I'm getting no readings!" Mokoto said.  
  
"What do you mean no readings! That was an energy beam! What else could tear an eva's armor?" Misato asked.  
  
"Don't worry. It looks like the problem took care of itself for us!" Aoba said.  
  
"Huh?" Misato said. Looking at the screen she saw the girl barely staying on one knee.  
  
"I guess I put a little much into that one. Heh heh.... Ugh," Ranma said before unconciousness took her.  
  
"Get her and bring her to the launch bay, Rei," Gendo said.  
  
"Yes, Commander Ikari," Rei said still breathing hard from the girl's amazing light show.  
  
"If she were an angel, why would she have no AT readings? Not to mention why she is allready hurt," Ritsuko asked.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to wait till she gets here," Misato replied.  
  
"So we wern't needed afterall!" Asuka said.  
  
"I'm kinda glad we came though; I want to find out who that girl is," Shinji replied.  
  
They were both getting out of their evas. They had been place there just incase they needed to launch quickly. They went to where the girl had just arrived: Unit 00's Docking station.  
  
They the girl was carried on a strecher away to the testing labs and recovery room. From what Asuka saw of her, she looked fourteen, and had hair brighter red than her own. "She actually hurt an Evangelion?" She thought, "How?"  
  
Overnight all the tests would be run on the girl to find out her exact age, race, and power.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"So, how is she? Not to mention WHO is she?" Misato asked looking down at the girl.  
  
"Well, her eyes don't match anyone since the second impact. She was born after that apparently. She's fourteen, but the real surprise is that her sync ratio is 42%!" the nurse said.  
  
"42%! No way! That's almost as high as the pilots and they've had training!" Misato said in shock.  
  
"It's true major. Gendo has assigned her as the fourth child," the nurse said.  
  
"Wow. I'm going to stay with her untill she wakes up; unless that will be a long time?" Misato asked.  
  
"No miss, she'll be waking up soon. Her recovery rate is amazing! Last night she was on the verge of death and now she's almost healed!" the nurse said, "I'll be leaving now.  
  
"Ok," Misato said. "What is she?" she thought.  
  
Misato sat in a chair to wait for the girl to awaken. The wait was not long.  
  
"Uhh, Unnn, Akane," Ranma said as she slowly awoke.  
  
"Are you awake now?" Misato asked.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream," Ranma said. She was still half asleep.  
  
"Oh? And what happend in your dream," Misato asked.  
  
"I was fighting Saffron. But then he used a special technique he called anti-AT. But it failed and when I was sucked into a warp. When I woke up there was a huge robot attacking me," Ranma told her.  
  
Misato was interested in what this girl was saying but it wouldn't last if she fully woke up. "Who is Saffron?" Misato asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? He was the one who tried to, take, Akane... AHHH! Akane!!!" Ranma shouted bolting upright.  
  
"Where is Akane!?" Ranma screemed.  
  
"Settle down! Just tell me who you are, and we can work this out," Misato said.  
  
"Where the hell am I! What is this place? I want out of here! Who are you? WHERE IS AKANE!!??" Ranma screamed.  
  
"Calm down! Just calm down! I don't know who Akane is but I can tell you where you are and who I am," Misato told her.  
  
"Ok, Okay, I'm good now. Now, where am I?" Ranma asked finally getting herself under control.  
  
"Your at Nerv Headquaters," Misato said.  
  
"Okay, that tells me alot. Now what the hell is that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You honestly don't know what Nerv is?" Misato asked. Ranma shook her head. "Okay, Nerv headquaters has been defending the earth against the third impact of earth and the angels for fifteen years. Ever since the second impact," Misato said.  
  
"The only words I recognise in there are second impact. But there's only been one impact of earth and that was, like, a thousand years ago!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"What rock did you crawl out from under? The second impact occured fifteen years ago. In the year 2000 nearly half the earth was destroyed!" Misato said.  
  
"THE YEAR TWO THOUSAND! Damn! That bastard sent me into the future. Damn," Ranma said annoyed.  
  
"Huh? You and I both know that time travel isn't possible!" Misato said.  
  
The reaction seriously scared Misato. The girl sat staring at her for a few odd moments of silence... and then burst out laughing! "What did I say?" Misato asked.  
  
"AHH hahahh haaha! Time travel, ha ha, not, ha, possible! What a joke!" Ranma laughed clutching her stomach.  
  
"Ehh... but, huh?" Misato said confused. Time travel had never even been heard of! No way this girl could actually time travel!  
  
"Can I have some hot water?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Why?" Misato asked.  
  
"Just get me some. Oh! And promise you won't feint!" Ranma said.  
  
"Okay," Misato said. She walked over toward the sink on the opposite side of the room, turned the water on, felt it, and filled up a small glass.  
  
"Here you go," Misato said.  
  
"Thanks," Ranma replied and proceeded to dump the water on herself, resulting in a man with black long hair.  
  
"You, you just...!" Misato stuttered.  
  
"So if it's possible for a person to change gender with the temperature of water, it's possible to time travel!" Ranma said with that smirk that angers so many.  
  
"Your, you, uhg. I don't get paid enough!" she said slumping into a chair, "Okay, who are you?"  
  
"Ranma Soutome of the Anything Goes School of martial arts, age 18, at your service!" Ranma proclaimed.  
  
"I'm afraid your not 18," Misato said.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked. Misato pointed to a mirror.  
  
Looking into the mirror he found himself shorter and younger. Misato found him very amusing. Apparently this kid really was eighteen in a fourteen- year-old body. NO ONE could pull off a rant like his if it wasn't genuine.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!" Ranma cried as he stormed towards the door.  
  
"But wait! I still haven't introduce myself," Misato said amused at Ranma's rant.  
  
"Well, Ok, so who are you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Major Katsuragi of Nerv, but you can call me Misato," She said.  
  
"Okay. I'm going now," Ranma said, "Bye," Ranma exited the room.  
  
"Wait!" Misato called to the door. Ranma's head poked back in.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"You, are the fourth pilot of evangelion! You can't go now!" Misato said.  
  
"What's an Evangelion?" he asked.  
  
"It's what you fought, before," Misato said.  
  
"Oh," he said. This left an odd silence for about twenty seconds.  
  
"YOU MEAN I GET TO PILOT ONE OF THOSE!" Ranma cried.  
  
"Yes, you have to. Your the fourth child, Ranma," She said.  
  
"Hey, I don't HAVE TO, do anything! Got that?" Ranma said.  
  
"Whatever, Ranma," She said. From the looks of it, her life was about to get very interesting.  
  
(Well there's Chapter one. I can never seem to stay intrested in a story long enough to write a lot about it. I'll be continueing this, and my other fics, sooner or later. I figure I write a lot of fics and then decide which ones I like later and discard the rest of them. So far I really like this story. I actually went through it and edited it.(Man was that boring) Well untill next time, later.) 


	2. Be For Today

(Hi I'm in Georgia! I'm writin' off a computer with spell check! (I'm so happy) Anyway. My sister is killing me. She is forcing me off the computer with her puppy dog eyes. I then proceed to shoot her in the head. Unfortunatly she uses her physco-kinentic powers to pull from subspace a mallet of doom, to punt me from my basement paradise into low(make that high) Earth orbit. (She wants me to write the vast beyond) ? When you wish upon a star. makes no difference who you are. when you wish upon a star. you'll be wishing upon me.? Either way she is trying to force me off the computer. (Someone save me.!) Ok back to the fic, Uh, actually there's not much to write about here. I had a second draft for the first Chapter at home but I forgot to put it up! Sorry bout the spelling mistakes. Oh, yeah. One of you thought that Gendo wouldn't put Ranma as the 4th pilot because he was a paranoid bastard. Well, 42% is kinda hard to pass up as far as sync ratios go. Plus he's prepared to cancel that order at any time. On with the show!  
  
Chapter 2: Be For Today  
  
Ranma sat back down on the bed. He was thinking of how he got here. He was pretty sure he was in the future, but a few things didn't add up. Like, the year 2001 was less than a month away. "I suppose I could ask when the second impact happened," he thought.  
  
"I have to know. How did you peirce an Evangelion's armor?" Misato asked.  
  
Ranma on the other hand was paying almost no attention. "Hmm, now if the second impact happened in December, then that means, that if would be possible for me to be here. But Happosai took us 10 years into the future with the Nanban mirror that one time, and Everyone seemed just fine. (Except for the fact that Ryoga was married to Akane, of course)" Ranma thought.  
  
"HEY!" Misato yelled waking Ranma out of his daze.  
  
"Huh? What?" Ranma asked.  
  
"How did you peirce and Eva's armor?" Misato repeated.  
  
"Oh! That was easy. If I'd been at my full strength I'da blown the thing away!" Ranma told her.  
  
Misato had a rather large sweatdrop. "How did you do it though?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Uh. I converted my basic life energy into chi and then turned my chi into a projectile attack against the opponent? Does that work?" He replied.  
  
"Now three more questions.. First: What is your real gender? Second: Where are you from? Or when are you from I suppose. Third: Who are Akane, and Saffron.  
  
"I'm a guy," Ranma said but he appeared to be thinking again.  
  
"And?" She asked.  
  
"I'm from December of the year 2000, Nerima Japan," Ranma answered.  
  
"December? But the Second impact occurred in June!" Misato exclaimed.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Ranma suddenly shouted, scaring Misato out of her chair.  
  
"Knew. what, Ranma?" She said while picking herself up off the floor.  
  
"That this was a parrellel dimension. Or something like it.." Ranma said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Misato asked.  
  
"In my world, there was no second impact!" Ranma cried.  
  
Misato thought about this concept. No second impact? At all? No angels either? Why? How? She could think about this all day but decided it was better to let it go.  
  
"Okay, now the last question. Who is Akane, and Saffron?" She asked.  
  
Ranma is a horrible liar. It could be from all Genma's teachings or it could just be natural. Either way he's a horrible liar. Well, here is Ranma trying to lie.  
  
"Uh. there no one." Ranma said.  
  
"Your not telling me, something," Misato asked.  
  
"Um, well Saffron's a Demi God that I think I may have killed but. Akane, is, uh.., she's, no one really! Just a friend," Ranma said nervously.  
  
He makes the Saffron one sound more believable than Akane. He's not telling me something.  
  
"Your lying about one of them. And, oddly enough, I think its Akane," Misato said with a sort of criticizing voice.  
  
"OKAY FINE! SHE'S MY FIANCEE DAMNIT!" Ranma said with a sudden outburst of anger.  
  
"Hey, calm down," I didn't mean to hit a nerve," she said.  
  
"Yeah, well, ya did. I left her there alone with all Saffron's little idiots, For all I know she could be dead! And there's not a thing I can do about it!" Ranma yelled. He dropped his head.  
  
"Ryoga, you had best be there for her," He thought.  
  
"Sorry, Ranma," Misato said, "Come on lets go. You don't have anywhere to live do you?" she asked.  
  
Ranma shook his head.  
  
"I didn't think so. Come on," she said.  
  
Ranma decided to follow her. Apparantly, since he had no place to stay. Who knows where he would go. So he didn't have much choice. They walked down a wide hall toward an escalator headed down. Numbers were all over the metal walls. Ranma guessed they were underground but he couldn't be sure. Once he got to the escalator he realized just how big the place was! It was huge! The escalator went down mabye two hundred feet! Along with about 35 other escalators all going up or down! It was amazing!  
  
Misato snickered at Ranma's awe. It was pretty cool, but it gets old when you go on everyone of these escalators five times a day.  
  
"So where are we goin'?" Ranma asked.  
  
"To see Commander Ikari," Misato answered.  
  
"Did you say Ikari?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Misato asked.  
  
"I dunno. The name sounds familiar." he said.  
  
They kept walking through one door, down an elevator, another door, then the second door on the right. Ranma was so confused he figured even if he did use Umisenken to excape it would take him weeks to actually get out! Sooner or later they came to a large door.  
  
"Come on," she ordered.  
  
The walked into the room. It was large, and very dark. There was a desk in the middle of the room, where sat a man slightly illuminated by some unknown light source.  
  
"Major Katsuragi, who is this? Where is the girl?" he asked.  
  
"Uh.. this is that girl in his real form. His name is Ranma Saotome, and he has a.." Misato was unable to finish.  
  
"DID YOU SAY SAOTOME!" He yelled.  
  
"Uh..Gulp..yes," Misato said. Misato was scared. She didn't think she'd ever seen emotion come from Gendo.  
  
"That explains everything," he said, "Ranma, my name is Gendo, good to meet you again,"  
  
Again? Wait, did he say his name was.. "Gendo Ikari? From high school? You sat in front of me during Science class. But I remember you bein' a wimp like Gosunkugi!" He said.  
  
"Yes this is definantly, Ranma Saotome. Major Katsuragi, you are dissmissed. I have a few questions for Ranma. After all you died in the second impact," Gendo said.  
  
"Yes sir," Misato said.  
  
As she left, Misato wondered why Gendo appeared to know Ranma. In high school? Ranma apparently really was 18, and was from the past! "Amazing," she thought.  
  
"Ranma, I how are you alive?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Uh. I have a knack for living?" Ranma joked, "Actually a Demi God named Saffron sent me here. I have no clue how, but he used a technique called, Anti-AT,"  
  
"Well, I know your much older then the fourteen you are now, actually you should be about 2 years younger than me," He said.  
  
"Heh heh, yeah I guess so," Ranma replied.  
  
"I still remember the chaos you used to attract, even after I left Nerima, but you died in the second impact. I don't understand how you are alive?" he asked again.  
  
"I think I'm from a parrallel universe. Why I showed up here I don't know," He said.  
  
"Well, knowing most of the stuff that happened to you during high school, I can believe that. Now for the big question. Your sync ratio. It's at 42%. Will you pilot an evangelion?" He asked. "I can't force you to, I know that for a fact. But I would like it if you would pilot an eva to destroy the angels,"  
  
"I don't even know what these angels are!" Ranma said.  
  
"They are being of a huge amount of power that are trying to initiat the Third Impact," Gendo said.  
  
"Ok, I'll help I guess, but could you look for a way home for me? OH! And I won't be taking orders from you. I'm not fourteen. I'm not a kid," Ranma said.  
  
"I expected that," Gendo said. "You will stay with Major Katsuragi, Shinji, and Asuka, Unless you would rather live alone?"  
  
"Uh.. no I don't wanna live alone, that will be good. One more thing. did any of my family or friends survive impact?" Ranma asked.  
  
Gendo thought about that. He knew two of them was still alive but not anymore than that.  
  
"All I know is that Nabiki Tendo, Now Nabiki Kuno, still lives. You can call her from Misato's apartment," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Ranma replied.  
  
Ranma exited the room.  
  
So, The wild horse of chaos returns. Heh heh, welcome back Ranma.  
  
*********************  
  
Ranma was following Misato. They had finally made it above ground.  
  
BOOOMMM!  
  
It had started raining, and Ranma, now female again was going to be introduced, Yet again!, as a female. Misato opened the door.  
  
Shinji, Asuka, There's someone I want you to meet here!  
  
They came out of there rooms and walked toward Ranma.  
  
"Hmm, so this is the girl?" Asuka asked. For some reason Asuka didn't understand, when she said the word girl, the other Red-head started steaming with anger. Suddenly a kettle of hot water founds its way to Ranma (Misato had gone to the kitchen and got some that was already hot)  
  
"OWW THAT'S HOT!" Ranma, now male, screamed.  
  
"Opps sorry Ranma," Misato laughed.  
  
Ranma turned back toward Shinji and Asuka who's eyes were out of there sockets.  
  
I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this.  
  
They feinted.  
  
"What a great way to start things off. Huh," Ranma thought.  
  
"Well fourth Child, welcome to the house!" Misato said.  
  
Ranma groaned.  
  
(So there's the second chapter. Did ya like it? I know there wasn't much action but I have a spell check so errors are a thing of the past!(mostly) Well, until next time later!) 


	3. Be For the Fight

Well, I'm back with Chapter 3. I need to change my fic status in my personal review. I just got done watching Ruroni Kenshin, had nothin' else to do so came downstairs to write my fic. By the way, I'm gonna try and hit 10000 words with this chapter so that means I gotta have at least 6000 in one chapter. That's gonna be tough but I think I can handle it. Well, as for comments, I know Gendo and Ranma in high school together is kind of overdone, but. Oh well. I didn't say Gendo was Gosunkugi, I said he was a wimp like Gosunkugi. Jeez you read it wrong! (Or it could be that I put up a second draft with out you people noticing it! BWA AHAHAH HAHAH. e hem) Well anyway on with the show.  
  
Confutious say: Your life is the Cherries while mine is just the pits.  
  
Chapter 3: Be for the Fight  
  
"HEY WAKE UP!" Ranma cried as he poured some water both of the unconcious bodies lying on the ground.  
  
Asuka sat right up. Coughing a few times she said, "Misato! I just had the weirdest dream that a girl turned into this boy right here!"  
  
"She did," Misato replied calmly.  
  
Asuka Langley Soryuu, was a bit confused. "So your saying that girl turns into this guy right here?"  
  
"No, this GUY right here turns into that GIRL!" Ranma said.  
  
"Jeez, what's with you?" She asked.  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji slept blissfully unaware, nomatter that he was wet.  
  
"Asuka, this is Ranma, the fourth child, and he'll be staying here," Misato said.  
  
"Ugh! Another one! Misato we don't have enough room!" Asuka screeched.  
  
After getting herself up off the floor and readjusting herself she took a look at the new child.  
  
"Hmm, not bad, I've seen better built men before, though," she said. "But really, now, whatever happened to that girl?"  
  
Ranma, was really angry. What did she mean, better builds? HE WAS THE BEST THERE WAS!. Wait. When he was 18 he was the best there was. She must be talking about older men. Now he was short and, while he still probably had the best looks of his age, fell short when compared to the strong looking people at the age of 16 and up to about 20. Past that were too old he guessed.  
  
"Really, Asuka this boy is that girl. Though why he changes he still hasn't told me, he definantly turns into a she," Misato said.  
  
"Misato, I think you're a little bit old for fairy taaaAAAHHHH HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! GAK!" Asuka shouted. Misato had poured water on Ranma.  
  
"Y,yy, you just changed into a girl!" Asuka stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, Chinese curse. Works really well when ya wanna freak someone out, but other than that." Ranma let it go unfinished as he looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Hey, but.. how did this happen?" Asuka asked baffled.  
  
Ranma really didn't wanna tell the story twice so he, she at the moment, decided to wake the boy. After shaking him a few times, and him still not waking up, Ranma just picked the boy up, stood him up straight and punched him lightly in the stomach. Or course, light for Ranma is a hospital for Shinji.  
  
His eye shot open as he grabbed his stomach. Seeing red hair and thinking it as Asuka, mixed with the fact that the boy wasn't really awake, Shinji shouted, "Asuka what did you do that for!"  
  
Asuka blinked. "It wasn't me Shinji. And you deserved it anyway. Sleeping at a time like this?"  
  
"But.. I," Shinji started but was interupted.  
  
"Hey, I'm Ranma. So your Shinji? Well, nice too meet you," Ranma said.  
  
"Uh, hey wait. Your that girl from yesterday! Nice too meet you, too. Hey Misato, what happened too that boy?" Shinji asked finally getting over his stomach pain. For some reason Shinji didn't understand, The Ranma smacked her forhead.  
  
"Did I say something wrong, miss?" he asked not knowing that what he just said there was what was wrong.  
  
"Shiji, Asuka, promise me you won't feint," Misato said.  
  
"Huh? Why?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Ranma has a little problem with water. He swiches gender when hit with a certain temperature of water," Misato said. For some reason she was taking this very calmly.  
  
"Ok this is kinda hard to believe," Asuka said.  
  
"But, why would Misato lie to us, Asuka?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I don't know but there is no way that girl turns into a guy! It's just not possible!" Asuka returned even though she had just seen the opposite. Asuka was sure this was some kind of trick Misato was playing, but if it was why would she do it? Just for fun? No, that's not like Misato. Then what?  
  
Asuka walked up to Ranma in a posture she thought was intimidating. Ranma being used to Akane, paid it no mind. "Ranma, was it? Your trying to tell me that you actually turn into a guy when your hit with water?"  
  
"Actually, It's hot water," Ranma replied giving once again the smirk.  
  
"Allright I'm going to show you this one more time," Misato said coming back with a pitcher of hot water, "now don't feint!"  
  
"Ok, Misato," they both said.  
  
Ranma found himself, once again, splashed with water. This time it was hot, but not too hot. Shinji and Asuka watched as this seemingly short girl grew back into the muscular fourteen year old boy.  
  
"That doesn't happen everyday." Shinji commented. He and Asuka were taking it rather calmly this time around. Well make that Shinji was taking it calmly. Asuka's eyes bugged out at the proof that magic really did exist.  
  
"H..H.How did this happen. HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" She screamed.  
  
"Well it all started when, uhh you may wanna sit down this is gonna take a while, when me and my pop when on a ten year training trip. Close to the end of our trip we went to the legendary training ground called Jousenkyo.(2 hours and a few bowls of milk and cookies later. and that's how I ended up here four years younger than I should be," Ranma finished.  
  
"I feel sorry for you Ranma," Shinji said.  
  
"Naw, it ain't all that bad," Ranma replied.  
  
Asuka forgot about not believing this guy about an hour into the story. It was far too elaborate and detailed to be fake. She was somewhat skeptical about how Ranma had gotten here, and about the people turning into animals but. there was no real other explaination.  
  
"They should turn your life into a movie," Misato said.  
  
"Yeah but I'd rather they not."Ranma replied.  
  
"So what's going to happen now? What are you going to do?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Well, first I'm gonna help you people get rid of your angel problem, then I'm gonna look for any survivors of Nerima. Or which ever comes first," Ranma answered.  
  
"Well then, Saotome, welcome home for now," Asuka said. Asuka found that after listening to this boy for two hours all the adventures. Fighting against Herb and Saffron. Ryoga and Mousse. The guy must've been a god if all that was true. She found herself really liking the guy. Not as much as Koji but still.  
  
******************  
  
It was the next day and Ranma was in a rather bad mood. Him and Shinji were outside on the upper level of the apartment leaning against the fence.  
  
I'M BORED! WHY DOESN'T ANY THING HAPPEN HERE! Ranma was at the breaking point. He was bored stiff. If something didn't happen soon, he'd go insane.  
  
"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE COME AND FIGHT ME!" Ranma cried.  
  
"You want to fight?" Shinji asked, "Why?"  
  
"Shinji, I was born a martial artist. I was born to fight. If I can't fight. I have nothing. It's all I grew up knowing. The art was, and is, my life," Ranma said with hint of saddness, "I'm gonna go train some more,"  
  
Ranma had erected a wooden post on some grass a few blocks away in a park. He jumped down there and began punching it.  
  
"He sure loves punching that wooden post, doesn't he?" Asuka asked. She was standing in the doorway to their apartment.  
  
"Yeah, I feel kinda sorry for him," Shinji replied.  
  
"HEY RANMA! THERES A DOJO ABOUT TWENTY MILES DOWN THAT WAY!" Asuka shouted and pointed west. It was somewhat a joke. She didn't actually expect him to get out and walk that far.  
  
"REALLY!" Ranma shouted back up.  
  
"Yeah, there's not many of them left anymore but that one is still there!" Asuka replied.  
  
"THANKS A LOT ASUKA!" Ranma shouted. He then proceeded to jump clear to the top of the building and head in the direction Asuka pointed.  
  
"How do you know there's a dojo that way?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Idiot, I saw it on the way here from Germany. It was called, uh. Hibiki dojo or something like that." Asuka said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Shinji said, "It was the big place with the giant spatula on the front!"  
  
"Idiot," Asuka thought as she walked toward him.  
  
*****************  
  
"I guess this is the place," Ranma thought. He had been running for about an hour and had asked for directions a few times.  
  
HIBIKI DOJO! RYOGA'S ALIVE! Ranma walked into the dojo. "Damnit, Ryoga probably married Akane!" Ranma thought.  
  
He walked in, inconveinantly missing the large spatula on the top of the front gate and saw a woman. She was in probably her early 30s. Ranma noticed something different about this girl. Like the fact the she wore a huge spatula on here back and was teaching students. She appeared to be teaching a beginners class.  
  
"In martial arts Okonomiyaki an opponent is defeated by. " But she was cut short.  
  
"The speed of the cook. Been a while huh, Uchan?" Ranma finished for her.  
  
All the faces had turned to see, the new comer.  
  
"Uchan. I haven't been called that in 15 years," Ukyo began. "The only person who's ever called me that has been dead for that long. Ranma?" She finished standing up and turning around.  
  
"W, who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me Uchan. I've just been through a few changes," Ranma said.  
  
"You, you look old enough to be Ranma's son," Ukyo said.  
  
"Yeah, actually Uchan, Ranma did die in the second Impact. I'm from a world where the was no second Impact," Ranma told her.  
  
"Wait a minute," Ukyo said before running into the house.  
  
"Hey! who're you kid?" one particularly large man said, "I haven't seen Ukyo like that since I first came here a year ago!"  
  
"Well, if you made her mad, I feel reeeeaaaall sorry for you!" He said, "Her husband and herself are both expert martial artists! If I made them mad, I'd be running for my life!"  
  
"If her husband is who I think he is, then you don't have to worry about me. I beat him before and I can do it again!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"YOU DEFEATED RYOGA! A SCRAWNY KID LIKE YOU!" The man exclaimed. He soon found his face in the wall.  
  
Hmph, serves you right.  
  
Ukyo came back with a pitcher of cold water, a boy who looked about Ranma's age, mabye younger, and finally a man wearing a yellow polka dotted bandanna.  
  
"Hey P-chan long time no see!" Ranma exclaimed right off the bat.  
  
Ryoga amazingly kept a straight face. I can already tell Ukyo, this is Ranma without a doubt. "I thought you died a long time ago Ranma," he said.  
  
"Wow, you grew up!" Ranma said.  
  
"And you got younger, now tell me!" Ryoga said slightly pissed.  
  
"Well, I did die, but I myself am from another world where the second impact never happened," Ranma told him.  
  
"Well, that explains it then Ukyo," Ryoga said.  
  
The students were confused, as was the boy.  
  
"Well Ranma, I assume you came here to fight someone?" Ryoga said.  
  
"Wow, you got smarter too!" Ranma said, "Of course, but I hate to admit it but I don't think I'm at your level anymore. I mean a 30 year old vs. a 14 year old just doesn't fit. Plus, I'm actually 18 so I'm not used to this body yet.  
  
"Yep this is my Ran-chan allright," Ukyo said as she put the glass down.  
  
"Well, Letetsu, are you up to fighting my old rival? By the way Ranma this is me and Ukyo's son Letetsu," Ryoga said without taking his eyes off Ranma.  
  
"Dad, this is the guy who gave you all that trouble when you were in high school?" Letetsu asked.  
  
"Yes only he was my age then. Ranma has a real problem with switching bodies and ages," Ryoga smirked.  
  
"Look who's talkin' pork chop!" Ranma said.  
  
Ryoga shrugged it off.  
  
"Well, it looks like were gonna have to end the lessons a little early class," Ukyo said, "But this fight ought to be pretty good. No offence Ranma but I'm routing for my son,"  
  
"I figured," he replied, "Can't have you bein' a bad mom right?"  
  
The two assembled in the middle of the room facing each other. The dojo was much like the Tendo Dojo only the wood was darker. The boy had Ryoga's fangs but instead of weilding an umbrella, he held a battle spatula.  
  
"So your Ryoga's kid? Well, this ought to be good. Back when your pop was in high school He gave me more trouble than you could believe!" Ranma said.  
  
"I believe it. He's my dad after all!" Letetsu said.  
  
They both bowed to each other. "Ryoga any new rules that I need to know?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Heh heh, no you fight your way Ranma. The anything goes style has returned!" Ryoga said.  
  
"BEGIN!" Ukyo shouted.  
  
And the fight was on.  
  
(Oh come on, you didn't think I was gonna have Ranma fight Ryoga did you? Ryoga woulda' swamped him! Sorry but I can't have Ranma lose like that. I just don't have it in me to let Ranma lose because he is too young. Ryoga is OOC but that's because he's 15 years older. Ranma may be OOC on accident, sorry. Asuka and Shinji well, you tell me about them. I haven't seen Evangelion in a while. Oh yeah, I didn't make 10,000 words because I have to go home tomorrow and have no way of bringing this story back home! R&R! Well, until next time, later!) 


	4. Be For the Thrill

I know it's been nigh on forever but I didnt' abandon it.   
  
I told you people it'd come around and it did! See?   
  
Here it is! On with the show.  
  
Chapter 4 Be for the Past  
  
Letetsu looked at Ranma with an apprasing eye. Ranma   
  
was almost sure he had no chance to win from his stance,   
  
but it was better not to underestimate an opponent.   
  
Letetsu was in a heavily offencive stance. Amazing how  
  
pathetically confident he was.   
  
Ranma however stood in a defencive stance wanting to   
  
catch his opponent off gaurd. It worked like a charm...   
  
Ranma made sure his stance looked horribly sloppy,   
  
hoping Letetsu's parents would tell him of Ranma's styles   
  
and secrets. Of course he had many, It probably wouldn't  
  
matter in the end if they did anyway. Letetsu smirked.  
  
"You can't possibly beat me! Not with a stance like   
  
that especially!" he cried.  
  
"I'm confident," Ranma replied slackening his worthless stance   
  
even more. To Letetsu it looked like a feeble attempt to shape  
  
the stance up that had failed and ended it worse.  
  
In the corner of the Room Ryoga and Ukyo whispered to each other.  
  
"He doesn't stand a chance you know," Ukyo told Ryoga.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But Ranma's gonna teach him what I've been   
  
failing too. Never underestimate an opponent. He just can't  
  
seem to figure this out just because of the fact that he's never   
  
lost a challenge," Ryoga said.  
  
"Neither has Ranma in the long run. Anyway? What makes   
  
you so sure that is Ranma?" She asked.  
  
"Look at him and tell me otherwise," Ryoga replied calmly.  
  
Ukyo said nothing.  
  
"Come on! Are you gonna just wait there all day? Or are you   
  
afraid?" Ranma taunted. Ryoga stifled the urge to laugh.   
  
Remembering how this had always ticked him off. It had made   
  
him lose his control and fight sloppy. Just as he figured his son   
  
would. Once again, it worked like a charm. Letetsu had allready   
  
taken Ranma's bait and now had the hook in his mouth.  
  
Letetsu charged and hit Ranma square in the face. It connected   
  
and sent him into a wall.  
  
"Hmph! Pop! This guy is pathetic! Why would you even have   
  
me fight someone like...!" But he was interupted.  
  
"If I were you Letetsu, I'd watch your back!" Ryoga shouted back   
  
to his son. Letetsu turned around to a punch headed directly for   
  
his face. It connected and then sent him to a wall.  
  
"WHY YOU! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" The boy shouted.  
  
"Heh, It wasn't my fault you didn't see it coming," Came the reply.  
  
Letetsu was getting angrier by the second. "I'll get you!"   
  
Now the fight began in ernest. Letetsu throwing punches and kicks   
  
left and right, and Ranma dodging wishing he had a book to read or   
  
something of the sort, so he could tease his rival's son.  
  
"Come on! You'll have to move faster than this! Your just like your   
  
pop! You value your strength over your speed! If you don't get over   
  
that you'll never have a chance of beating me!" Ranma shouted. This   
  
of course, infuriated his opponent. However it interested Ryoga.  
  
"Is that why I always lost to him? Why would he give out the information  
  
to my son? Why not me? I didn't value my strength THAT much more   
  
than my speed and agility did I?" Ryoga thought. "I was such an idiot   
  
back then. But I suppose I had a good reason to be. Good thing I finally   
  
cured my sense of direction problem. And my love life problem," Ryoga   
  
looked out to the floor and saw exactly what he expected. Ranma toying   
  
with his son.   
  
"LETETSU! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS! YOUR MAKING THE   
  
SAME MISTAKES I DID! CONSENTRATE! STOP LOSING YOUR   
  
TEMPER OR YOUR GOING TO LOSE THE FIGHT!" He shouted.  
  
Oddly enough. It helped. Suddenly Letetsu's red aura cooled. He became   
  
calm and collected and began to attack Ranma at a much faster rate. Ranma   
  
still dodged with ease, however there were a few close calls.   
  
"Good job, kid! Your way better than your pop was!" Ranma yelled.  
  
Ryoga fumed but only for a minute before he remembered how infuriating   
  
Ranma could be. There was something about him... It was just there! A   
  
call to him... he was allways just so, smashable. Just smashing him into a   
  
wall provided so much happiness to anyone and everyone in his vicinity.   
  
He never could figure it out. He knew now for sure though that this was   
  
Ranma. He hadn't fumed in so many years, that only THE RANMA   
  
could do that to him... Well, his wife and kid did it every now and   
  
then... but it still wasn't Ranma.  
  
"Don't Call me a kid!" Letetsu returned.  
  
"Don't lose your focus and I won't, kid!" Ranma said and then   
  
punched him directly in his stomach.  
  
Letetsu doubled over. Ranma smirked.  
  
"If you hadn't been worried about me calling you a kid and had   
  
worried about where I was aiming then you coulda read that   
  
move miles away!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what about you? I don't see you under complete focus!"   
  
Letetsu taunted as he stood up and took a stance. This time it   
  
was more defensive.  
  
"Heh... you got a lot to learn kid," Ranma said. He then proceeded   
  
to break through all of Letetsu's defences in a matter of seconds, connect   
  
about twenty punches in the gut and knock to boy unconcious.   
  
"Ranma!" Ryoga shouted. "Don't you think you could go a little easier on   
  
him?"   
  
"Hmph, with an attitude like that Ryoga, no wonder he couldn't lay a   
  
finger on me!" Ranma replied.  
  
To Ranma's amazement, Ryoga agreed.  
  
"I suppose your right... Ranma, could you do me a favor and train him?   
  
I don't seem near as good a teacher as I thought that I was," Ryoga asked.  
  
"Damn... And here I thought you were the same old porky! Admiting weakness   
  
is definantly a change! Sure Old man! If you spar me. I think I've changed   
  
my mind. Without me around, who know's how much you've slacked off!"  
  
Ryoga was stuck on once phrase however. "I AM NOT OLD!!!!! RANMA   
  
PREPARE TO DIE!"   
  
However, instead of charging Ranma in a mad rage, Ryoga walked to the center  
  
and bowed to his ex-rival and took a stance as Ukyo removed Letetsu from the   
  
floor. Meanwhile, All of the other students who had stayed to watch the fight,   
  
expecting Letetsu to win hands down were amazed to find him unconcious.   
  
Believing this kid was Ryoga's ex-rival was a hard thought but it seemed proven   
  
true. However, no one had EVER beaten their sensei Ryoga, and they didn't plan   
  
on his defeat coming from the fist of a fourteen year-old-kid.   
  
Ranma began to taunt Ryoga just like he always did. "You first P-Chan!   
  
Or will you need some time to find your fist?" However Ryoga was cool   
  
and collected. He had little arrogence. His eyes were hard to read but they   
  
spelled confidence to Ranma.   
  
Ryoga charged Ranma head on. Unlike his former style of charge directly   
  
and never change direction, he instead moved to the left and began a very   
  
fast combination of punches and kicks while running as Ranma had moved   
  
with him. Neither were getting any hits in. Ranma knew Ryoga had   
  
improved, but not TOO much. After all, how could he improve without   
  
Ranma around? Fight angels? When Ranma actually thought about that   
  
he found that it was quite possible that Ryoga DID fight angels even though   
  
he had yet to see one.  
  
The fight lasted almost an hour. When Letetsu woke he was amazed to find   
  
his father struggling for the upper hand in a battle with someone like Ranma.   
  
However it made him feel better knowing that his father had trouble with Ranma.   
  
If his father had trouble, he couldn't possibly win.   
  
Sooner or later they finally called a draw when both of their stomachs gave in to   
  
the call of food long before their energy ran out. ... Basicly Ukyo was   
  
cooking in a corner of the dojo for the students that had stayed to watch   
  
Ranma and Ryoga's battle. She hadn't changed much at all. After all, she   
  
was selling them at an amazingly high price but they still sold just as they had   
  
fifteen years ago when she sold them at low prices. Very well.  
  
"Well, Ranma... I think were gonna have to have a rematch... some other time,"   
  
Ryoga said, taking long intervals in between phrases.  
  
"Yeah, your not bad Ryoga," Ranma said, equally tired.   
  
"Hey? You two done yet? Come get some food! I made your favorites... Well   
  
Ryoga's anyway. Can't remember yours Ranma!  
  
"Anything is my favorite!" Ranma replied having become refreshed at the thought   
  
of food.   
  
"So Ryoga? How'd ya cure your sense of direction? And how about P-Chan?"   
  
Ranma asked after they had sat down inside their home's living room. All the   
  
students had gone home now that the fight was over. They sat on couches eating  
  
their okonomiyaki.   
  
"Well... Long story that one." Ryoga said.   
  
"I've got time," Ranma replied.   
  
"Well, in that case.... After you and Akane died I had no meaning left. My only  
  
mission was to find a cure for my curses." Ryoga began.  
  
"I'm going now. Been here, heard this." Letetsu said turning to go up to his room.  
  
"Ok, later kid!" Ranma yelled after him.  
  
He snorted and walked upstairs.  
  
"I traveled for a long time serching for a way to cure the direction curse. I found a way  
  
to cure myself too. I got a map from my father... But of course, I couldn't use it. I   
  
followed it as best I could but I simply couldn't follow it. Well, sooner or later I bumped   
  
into Ukyo... litterally." Ryoga told. He began to blush slightly and Ranma caught on.   
  
"OH! WHAT HAPPENED?" Ranma asked. "You didn't happened to accidentally walk  
  
in on her when she was in a natural hot spring or something like that, didja?" Ranma asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Ukyo asked him.  
  
"Oh just a guess. It used to happen to me all the time... still does actually." Ranma said.  
  
"Pervert," Ukyo said.   
  
Ranma denied it, of course. But Ukyo had grown up and could tell when Ranma   
  
was joking now. Ranma was being completely serious, however, when he said   
  
this still happened to him, but Ukyo figure he actually was joking and had grown   
  
up a little not realizing that when he had walked into girls locker rooms and such   
  
back in her past that he had never ment to do it to see them.   
  
"Well, Basicly Ukyo led me to the magician who could lift my curse. So I got   
  
cured of that. Jusenkyo though? It's a curse that don't let go. Just give up looking   
  
If you still are Ranma." Ryoga finished.  
  
"Hmm... So you and Ukyo got married and had a kid?" Ranma asked.  
  
"We... ahem, got to know each other on the trip," Ukyo said.  
  
Ryoga blushed.  
  
Ranma burst out laughing.   
  
(END CHAPTER) 


End file.
